Access to a business suite system is typically provided through a custom graphical user interface which interfaces with back-end business objects and data through a business object layer using an associated generic interaction layer (GenIL). With the rise in use of mobile computing and other computing platforms, such as smart phones and tablet computers, the use of open data protocol (OData) is becoming more prevalent. Allowing devices to access the business suite system using OData has necessitated the development of custom OData-GenIL interfaces. The development of the custom OData-GenIL interfaces has resulted in a high cost of development and maintenance for each OData-GenIL interface and an overall higher total cost of ownership for the business suite system.